Big Hunger Games
by CandyGaga
Summary: Who will win the biggest Hunger Games? Petronela and James are choosen as tributes to 77th Hunger Games. Here they meet their old friends and future enemies, but how can you kill someone you like?


Enjoy. :) All character except Big Time Rush and Hunger Games are mine. :)

Comment please.

I'm Petronela also known as Pet. I am originally from discrict 12, but when my very strong brother won 71th Hunger Games, we moved to discrict 1. It was kinda shock for me, because i had my greaat friends there like Katniss. We were secretly in the woods hunting. It was bad, but it was the only way to survive in discrict 12. We looked like a sisters except little differences. I have longer brown hair and green eyes. I wonder how is she doing with her family now. Her mom was very kind and her sister was like a little angel. I miss them.

Now, in discrict 1 i have some friends too, but not as good as Katniss. My best friend her is James Diamond. He's strong and extremely beautiful. All girls in our school love him. I take him only as my friend. In freetime we are drawing or just sitting and talking in my house in Village of Winners. My brother Alexander still thinks that James is not good for me. Oh siblings. I'm amazed how he was able to win these Hunger Games.

I wish i won't be the next tribute.

Please.

Summer came and it was time to select one girl and boy as tributes to 77th Hunger Games. I'm nervous. There's a lots of kids on this square. I see James on the other side with his friends. I stand there in my best light purple dress.

On the stage was Tinkie Champ, elegant lady with very ridiculous orange wig and orange costume, moderator and something like helping hand for tributes. My brother told me that she's very classy. Next to her sit all winners from discrict 1. From drunk to serious Mr. Gingerich including my young brother. We have five winners from our discrict. Three men and two ladies.

,,Happy Hunger Games." Said Tinkie. I wasn't listening to her, because i knew her words. _,,We're here to select one man and woman to represent discrict 1 in 77th Hunger Games. Let's start with our ladies first." _Always the same. Right now i was staring at her.

Please don't pick my name.

,,Petronela Goldenitte." My heart stopped. Girls around me are silent. I'm making my way to the stage. I couldn't talk. Brother cries. I want too, but i can't. I can't.

,,James Diamond." Said Tinkie again. This time boy. James. Wait, JAMES? I looked up. He walked to the stage right next to me. My friend, best friend is going to enter these games with me. Why, why, why? I don't want to kill him.

When i woke up from my mind, i looked around. People were claping to us, from being courage. I already knew the cruel truth. We're tributes.

After this ceremony they took us to the hall. Our families came. Mom and dad were still crying. Their eyes turned into light red color. They wished me everything good and said goodbye. Alexander was allowed to be our trainer. That was the only thing i was happy about now.

Then they took us to the trian. Capitol isn't very far from our discrict, but i will still take one or two days.I opened my doors into my cabin. It was luxury, well i am used to live in luxury. Next to me has James his cabin. Tinkie and Alexander have cabins in other vagon. I changed my light purple dress into white t-shirt and leggins. I looked out from the window for a moment. Until Alexander called everyone on the dinner.

I walked to the table. Tinkie was checking her orange make up in the gold mirror.

,,Hi sister, how are you?" asked Alexander. I want to just shot him for this. After this? Seriously?

,,I don't know." I mumbled.

James came in just casual shirt and trousers.I feel weird. Always when i see him like this i want him. Wait. I really think this? I want him? Oh well, he is just my friend.

,,Hi." He said and sat next to me. His face was so sad are kinda pink. It looks like he was crying. Maybe he was.

,,I can't wait to show you all in Capitol like crystal lights, luxury food and amazing fashion." Said Tinkie excited. She closed her gold mirror and walked on her orange high heels to the table. District 1 is called ,luxury' , but we never have some crystal lights or diamonds at home. Houses in Villiage of Winners are medium big, main this is the food and we're still full. Sometimes we're giving to our friends or poor people. I wanted once to give James some chicken, but he said just no. So secretly i am coming into James' house, where his mom is waiting on me.

Of course i never stopped hunting. It is passion and relaxation. Sometimes i am just sitting on the stone and watching the forest.

,,Pet?" asked Alexander. I shook my head littlebit and looked up. He is giving me a strange look. ,,Is everything ok?" ,,Yes- " ,,You have to try this soup it's delicious." Said Tinkie happy to show another tributes that luxury of Capitol. ,,Really, it's great." Added James and dip a spoon in it. I took my spoon (probably from silver) a ate a sip of that Capitol soup. Surprisingly, it was delicious.

After dinner, me, my brother , James and Tinkie were sitting in TV room to see other tributes. I remember only few tributes, but then came the last discrict- 12.

,,Our tributes representing our discrict 12 are-"

To be continued in few days


End file.
